Final Wish - Original
by Sasaui7
Summary: Everyone has that last wish they wanted when they died. Something that they wanted to do but never could. Not now that they were gone. It was out of their reach. Right? Braelyn Nickelson is going to fine out fast that isn't so.
1. Prologue

Darkness engulfed me. It was all I could see. The coldness it brought was all that I could feel. I looked around, trying to find some light. For a dream, it sure was strange. That was what it was, right? I had walked into my bedroom and fallen onto my bed. What else could this be? But in my dreams, I didn't have as much control as I did now.

"Hello!" I called, my voice echoing in the emptiness. My dark eyes darted around, annoyance growing within me when I still didn't see anything. "Hello!" Once again, my call was not answered. I began to walk in no particular direction, unsure if I'd crash into anything. To help prevent that, I waved my hands in front of me, hoping they'd feel something before I slammed into it.

_This way_, a voice whispered in my head. _Follow my voice_.

I jerked in surprise. I swirled around, only slightly surprise when I saw nothing. What the heck? I'd heard a voice in my head. Was I going crazy? "It's just a dream, Braelyn. It's just a dream," I reminded myself.

_This way_. This time when the voice spoke, I jerked again. This time, however, I hadn't done it. Instead something had pulled me in that direction. I looked in that direction. Once again reminding myself this was a dream, I began a slow walk. I didn't run into anything, nor did I see any light. It was still pitch black. My eyes narrowed as I tried to will them to adjust, but they never would.

After what felt like hours of wondering, I stopped with a sigh. I ran a hand through my hair, looking around for some kind of possible escape. I was starting to wonder if this was a dream or a nightmare meant to bore me into being afraid. "Come on, subconscious. This isn't funny. Is this saying that my subconscious is black since dreams are, like, supposed to show you your, well, subconscious?"

_Forward_, the voice said, making a reappearance. Once again I was jerked forward. Only this time my foot didn't hit solid ground. Instead it went straight down. I screamed, the rest of my body following that foot. I more or less freefell through the darkness, my heart climbing into my throat as I screamed. "Help! Help! HELP!"

Nobody did. Nor, I found out moments later, did anyone need to. A few moments later I slammed into something solid. I expected pain, but instead it seemed as if I stopped a moment before I touched the solid surface and then fell the rest of the way. I crumbled to the ground, my body trembling.

"Welcome, Braelyn," the voice from before said. Only now it wasn't in my head. Now it was on the outside.

The darkness around me started to recede, turning into light that was too bright for eyes that had adjusted to darkness. I blinked rapidly, forcing my eyes to readjust. A white floor was under me, the walls just like it. A pure white room. For some reason, I felt like I was in a story. A cliché story at that. I examined the rest of the room. And it was then I realized I wasn't alone. There were three people in the room with me. Two were men in brown cloaks that stopped at their thighs. They had black pants covering their under half. Both of them were male, one with military style black hair and another with slightly long and curly red hair. Only it wasn't red as in orange. It was red as in blood red. Another similarity between them was that they both had bright blue eyes.

The last person seemed slightly familiar even if I couldn't place where I'd seen him. He had spiky black hair, slightly pale skin, and wore nothing more than a white robe. The thing that held my attention, however, was his obsidian eyes. The red hair was strange enough, but a person could do that with hair dye. A person having obsidian eyes, however, was stranger. I didn't believe people had contacts for that.

_Braelyn, this is just a dream,_ I reminded myself. It was hard to keep that in mind since it seemed so much like real life. I could think so much as if I was in control it was easy to forget.

"I'm sure that you're confused by all of this." The one who spoke was the black haired male, his voice giving away that he'd been the one to speak only seconds ago.

"This is a dream," I stated. "It doesn't matter if I'm confused or not."

"A dream?" the red haired one asked. "The girl thinks she's dreaming, Matsuro."

The black haired one, Matsuro, cocked his head to the side as he watched me. "I told you before, Kado. The newer generation doesn't know of their….. gift because the first few generations deciding not to tell them."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. I glanced between the two men, my eyes eventually returning to the silent boy. He examined me, as if he saw me as a science experiment. I glared at him for the look, but after a moment my gaze returned to the men. "What gift?"

"This is a dream? Why does it matter?" Kado asked, raising a thin red eyebrow.

I glared at him. Jeez, I was glaring a lot for a dream. I forced the glare away, instead looking at Matsuro. "What gift are you talking about?" I questioned, wondering if his response would be better than his companion's.

"The gift of the Hosuto," Matsuro replied. "You vanished from the shinobi world to live in one more peaceful, but in doing so, you made a promise."

I shook my head. "Your story is the craziest one I've dreamed up." What made me so sure? I recognized the word he'd used. It was a word they used in a TV show my brother watched called Naruto. I enjoyed watching it, too, but I rarely got to since I was usually busy on Saturday nights.

Kado smiled, looking very smug about having information that I didn't know. The only problem was I found him crazy for that information. From the way he looked, though, I should have wanted to hear this and should have believed it one hundred percent.

"You guys are totally and completely insane." What was with this dream? That's what it was. There was nothing else it could be. So why did I feel like it wasn't? I shook the thought away.

"I would have to agree at times," a new voice spoke. I turned in a way that allowed me to see both the three males and a new person that I'd missed in my previous examination of the room, my attention too focused on those in front of me. She had dark red hair (also red instead of orange), the bright blue as the others, and the same clothes as them. She cocked her head as she looked at me, making me feel like a puzzle rather than a human being. "You're strange, Braelyn Nickelson," she said. "You're aura is…." She paused, probing her mind for the right word. "It's purer and brighter than the others."

"Isn't that why you chose her, Komichi?" Matsuro asked. "You believed she had a great….." Like the woman, he paused, a small smile on his face when he continued. "You said you think she has a great path before her."

Komichi rolled her eyes for whatever reason. "I know what I said. And I still believe that is true. She is the best option we have for this particular wish."

"Wish?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in confusion. _This is just a dream!_ I reminded myself, annoyed at how easily I tended to forget that.

"This is not a dream, Miss Nickelson." Komichi's words made me flinch. Had she just- "Read your mind? Yes, Miss Nickelson. That's exactly what I just did."

I'm not sure exactly how my face looked, but it made Kado double over laughing. "Oh man, we need mirrors in here," he said.

A venom filled glare shut up Kado. "Sorry about my brother. He's a bit more childish than us two." Kado grinned, not trying in the least to deny her words. "But I was telling the truth before. This isn't a dream. You may think it is, but if it was, could you feel this." I yelped as she suddenly appeared beside me, squeezing my arm so hard I feared she was trying to break it. "If this was a dream, would you feel any pain?"

"No," I said through gritted teeth, trying to hold back a scream.

"Let go of her, Komichi. You're hurting her," Kado said, his eyes narrowed. "She doesn't have any chakra, remember? That hurts her a lot more than it would someone with chakra."

Chakra? Yeah, they were definitely talking about Naruto. If this wasn't a dream, had I been abducted? Then how did the beginning of the dream make any sense?

"We didn't abduct you, Miss Nickelson." Following what Kado had told him to do, she released my arm. "Your body is still in your bedroom, sleeping the night away. Right now you're your soul form. The darkness from before was you roaming the spot between the dimensions. That is where you are now, but now you are in the light rather than the darkness."

"There's a very small amount of light, then," I grumbled, rubbing my hurt arm. "And the people in it aren't too nice either."

Kado actually looked hurt from that. "You don't think that I'm nice?" he asked, his lip sticking out in a pout. The other two seemed as if they were in their mid thirties, but Kado looked no older than twenty-four. Even though he was younger, the pouty face looked funny on him because of how old he was.

I smiled slightly at him. "No, you're really nice," I said slowly, slightly uncomfortable with assuring him when I barely knew him.

He smiled, assured despite how slowly I'd spoke. Matsuro rolled his eyes, his eyes narrowing suddenly. "Komichi, we need to hurry up. It's nearly seven in the morning in her dimension."

Komichi sighed, glancing at the black haired boy. He'd remained silent through the entire thing, a sad look replacing his earlier one. It almost seemed apologetic. When he felt Komichi's gaze, though, his obsidian eyes moved to her.

"I'd like you to explain it to her in her dimension. I will wait to bind you as her Kage, but you will be there as a spirit. Tell her both the past and what will happen to her in two days."

"Two days? What do you mean? What's going to happen?" I demanded, glaring at Komichi and the other males when they didn't tell me anything. "Answer me!"

"That will be explained to you by this young boy, as we just said," Matsuro said.

"We would try to explain more, but we can't because it would be dangerous if your body woke up while you were still here. Sorry it took us so much time to get you to the light of the in between dimension." Yeah, I was starting to think Kado was the nice one of the bunch.

"Who is he?" I asked, glaring at the boy. He looked familiar, but I couldn't place where I'd seen him. Either way, I didn't like the situation. He could be some long lost cousin and I wouldn't like what was going on.

"This, Braelyn, is Obito Uchiha."


	2. Seeking Answers

Well, here it is, readers. The first official chapter of Final Wish. I hope that you guys enjoy it. You're not going to see much of her family until the next chapter. For not it's mostly her school life. This may seemed a little rushed toward the end, and if so, sorry. Oh, and I don't think I'm going to use too many of the songs for titles with this story. Maybe only every once in a while. And a special thanks to Silverwolf1213, DestinyGirl, and Rowanrose, all great friends of mine and the people who reviewed this story over on Tonfa. Oh, and a quick question before the chapter question thing (yes, it followed to this story). What do you think Obito would act like if he came to life? Now for the question:

**Which of the three siblings could read minds? The younger brother, the older brother, or the sister? If you can remember their names, you can also put those.**

* * *

><p>I don't know what exactly it was that made me scream when I woke up. Maybe it was seeing a face right above mine or maybe it was the fact that for a moment I could have sworn it was the face of the black haired boy named Obito.<p>

Either way I bolted into an upright position, slamming into the person's forehead so hard they let out their own scream and stumbled back. My forehead throbbed, but I was too busy trying to get away from the owner of the face to pay attention to it.

In my haste I accidentally tangled myself into the covers, making it difficult to stop myself when I fell off the side of the bed. I landed with a dull thud, more pain exploding but now in my elbows and knees. Very slowly to make sure I didn't ensnarl myself more, I peered over my bed.

"Sheesh, Braelyn, what's wrong with you?" Standing on the other side of the mattress was indeed a boy with black hair, but he didn't look that much like Obito. His hair was only slightly spiky, but that was only because the boy had gel in it. His eyes were a pale green, a big difference between my dark brown eyes. He wore a grey T-shirt and sweatpants, something similar to me. Both of us had similar ideas for what to wear for bed, even if I had started it first.

I gave him a small smile. "Sorry, Tommy. I thought you were someone else for a second." I really hoped my younger brother wouldn't ask who because I wasn't sure how I'd explain to him it was someone I thought was off an anime we both watched. I thought I remembered seeing him somewhere, but I couldn't place my finger on where. The most familiar part was the name. I was sure I'd heard Obito from somewhere. As for Uchiha, that name I knew. It was the clan of Sasuke Uchiha. But the only ones left were Sasuke and Itachi in the anime. "Then again, if you were them, your face would be a lot less scary."

This earned me an eye roll from my younger brother. "You're a real butthole sometimes, Braelyn, you know that?"

I grinned, trying to get to my feet but falling again because of the cursed blanket. Mentally berating myself for forgetting about it so quickly, I went to work trying to untangle myself while Tommy just watched and laughed whenever I would nearly fall again. "And you say I'm the butthole?" I grabbed the closest throwing thing to me – a pillow – and chucked it at the boy.

Tommy just laughed harder, not even bothering to bat it away when it slammed into his face. "Just get up, Braelyn. We need to head off to school in thirty minutes."

My eyes wide, they traveled to the digital clock beside my bed. "Crap!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet. I kicked off the blanket that had begun to capture my feet again before shoving a still laughing Tommy out the door. I shut it quickly, turning around to look at my now slightly messy room. Some part of me felt like something was missing, as if I should be seeing something that I wasn't. My eyes narrowed as they darted around, trying to find whatever it was.

I didn't see anything. Then again, what did I expect to see? Was I supposed to still be in the dream world? Were Kado, Komichi, and Matsuro just going to suddenly appear? Was Obito going to suddenly appear? None of those were possible, so what was missing?

In an attempt to rid my mind of the strange feeling, I shook it. Nothing happened, leaving me feeling the same as before. I sighed, running a hand through the tangled heap on my head. My fingers were momentarily trapped in my hair, leading to me groaning. Such a great start to the day. A great way to start after having a freaky dream.

So why was it that every part of me screamed that it wasn't?

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. What in the world was going on with my head? For the first time in my life, I wondered if Naruto was good for my health or not.

The name stuck in my head, circling it, teasing me with the knowledge that it held. Obito Uchiha. Where had I heard that name before? I felt the insistent urge to yank out my hair as I slouched in my desk chair, my history teaching going over the Civil War.

I bit down on my lower lip, the sudden pain breaking me out of my inner thoughts. Yet no matter how hard I tried, my thoughts went from the teacher's words to that stupid dream I'd had.

There were only two places I could have heard his name from – the anime or the manga. For all I knew, he could be in both. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out which, when, or where.

Something flickered in the back of my mind. My eyes narrowed, a dull throbbing starting in the back of my head. I reached up, messaging my temple as the pain spread. I bit down harder on my lip, only this time to try and distract myself from the sudden headache rather than gain my own attention. I blinked rapidly, forcing back tears that sprung forward. What was going-

Everything around me suddenly changed. I was no longer sitting in my classroom. Instead I flew through trees with enough speed that they were nearly blurs. Green flashed over me, clouds of leaves blocking out the blue sky above. Spots of light escaped from between patches in the leaves, but overall it was darkened.

_Dang it!_ The thoughts resonated through my mind, not my own but coming from my head. My body began moving faster, moving toward the destination already preset into it. I had to get to our spot. _ At this rate, I'll be killed._

My pace got to the place where at last I just flung myself forward. My body hadn't quite caught up with my speed because I slammed painfully hard against the ground, sliding across it. Momentarily pain flared in the shoulder that had slammed into the ground. I rolled onto my stomach, sliding across the dirt path. Something slid off from my eyes, scratching the skin under them. I mentally shook myself, feeling my pulse begin to race as I looked up, a shadow falling upon me. I began to look up, knowing that I would see-

The shriek of the bell was enough to jerk me out of my strange state. Instinctively I rose, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. The sudden weight helped draw me even further out of my shell. It felt as if I'd just woken from an inner dream.

I glanced around, feeling like I was still partially gone. For probably the hundredth time that day, I began messaging my temples, feeling like something was both missing from memory and from something else. What the other thing was, however, I couldn't tell.

"Braelyn, do you need something?" My teacher's voice drew my eyes to him. He was a nice looking middle aged man with brown hair. He wore a button up and tie along with jeans. For my school, basic male teacher wear.

I smiled sheepishly at him, my eyes dropping to the floor. "No, Mr. Reynolds. Sorry." I quickly escaped his room, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

After quickly depositing my stuff in my locker, I made my way to the lunch room. Already I could hear the deafening noise of the overcrowded lunch room. I was unlucky enough to be stuck with the most crowded lunch period. What made it worse was I only had two good friends in that period.

Anytime I walked into the cafeteria, I was instantly hit with how strange the smell was. The mixture between pleasant and gross smell of lunch food, the sweaty smell of so many adolescent bodies stuck in one room. The occasional smell of outside when people went into the courtyard drifted into the room.

The noise was one of the most annoying parts of my lunch period. It was impossible to escape unless I went outside where most of the annoying hooligans hung out. Then I had to deal with kids messing with me just to get a reaction. I had no clue why they did that to me. Maybe it had to do with the fact I tried to hide myself by retreating into my hood. I'd rather do that and chance escaping their notice rather than have it done and them knowing for sure it was me.

I examined the line, quickly deciding it wasn't worth it to go to the line now. In the minute or so I had been locked in my head in Mr. Reynolds' room, the line had grown to twice what I normally had to deal with. It would shorten within a few minutes, but I didn't want to stand the entire time. Instead I made my way to my lunch table, where my only two good friends sat.

There were ten seats in total, seven of them being occupied by the random group that had chosen to sit there. I believed most of them were freshmen except one that was a sophomore. It used to be that some seniors sat at our table, but since they'd graduated, their seats had been up for grabs.

"Well, there you are. We were beginning to think you'd gotten lost in all the kids." The person who spoke was a petite blond girl, her hair forming a sea of curls. I thought it was cute, but she held a deep loathing toward how it looked. Splattered across her face were freckles, most of them remaining near her nose. She wore a blue shirt showing two chocolate bars, one of them eating themselves while the other looked at it in a questioning manner, black pants, and sneakers.

I rolled my eyes. "If so, I'd come here just to drag you into the sea of people, Sarah," I said as I took my seat between her and the male of the group. "So, would you care to join in on our swim, Corey?"

The boy held up his hands, shaking his head vigorously. "I in no shape or form said anything about you being lost." He had sandy brown hair, eyes that I swore were amber but Sarah argued were hazel, and glasses perched on his slightly pointed nose. As if just now noticing them, he pushed them back up so it was right between his eyes. He wore a yellow shirt under a white and green button up shirt left open, blue jeans, and sneakers that looked like they needed replacing. In his hand was the newest Naruto manga. Corey, unlike most of my friends, also liked Naruto. The others said they didn't really like it all that much anymore, which I didn't understand. How could they outgrow Naruto? As far as I knew, Corey owned every manga, every DVD release, and almost every game. He was missing the Wii ones because that was one game system he didn't own. He still had his Gameboy Advance SP Naruto games.

"So, is anything interesting happening in the latest volume?" I inquired, nodding to the book in his raised hand.

Corey smiled, once again moving his glasses. Even after only a few seconds they'd found a way to slide from the bridge of his nose. "There's always something interesting happening in Naruto."

"I still can't believe either of you like that show more than Bleach. I mean, have you not seen Ichigo?" she asked. "He is so freaking cool!" She almost squealed the words like an obsessed fan girl. Which I guess some people would consider her. The week before the only thing she'd worn was Bleach shirts. She even said she had a sword just like Ichigo's.

Once again I rolled my eyes. My eyes roamed toward the crowd, narrowing in confusion when it seemed to mix with another scene. My vision blurred between the cafeteria and a familiar classroom. There was a nearly empty space in the front of the room with only a stand and a board. In front of that were rows of chairs, each row a little higher than the last.

What the heck was going on?

I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my vision. Why in the world was I suddenly seeing things? Part of my mind wondered if it had to do with the strange dream that morning. But that couldn't be it. As I'd just thought, it was just a dream. Nothing more than that. Sure, it was a strange dream, but that didn't change the fact it was just a figment of my imagination. And I was sure this was, too. I just had to see through it.

Though with thoughts of my dream, that name made its reappearance. I looked from the shortening line to my guy friend, who had already returned his gaze to his manga. I felt slightly guilty interrupting him seeing as it annoyed him, but I slightly tapped him on the shoulder.

Even though I knew that it would annoy him, anyone else wouldn't have been able to tell when he lifted his gaze to meet mine. It was pure questioning, all his annoyance at being disturbed hidden. One of the things I loved about the guy was he'd only make his irritation at anything known if he was truly pushed over the edge.

"Yes, Braelyn?"

"You're up to date with both the anime and the manga, right?" I asked, knowing it was stupid but still needing confirmation.

He nodded, slowly straightening from his position crouched over his book. How he could get into the book so fast was beyond me. "Yeah. Why? Do you need to know something?"

Realizing I couldn't tell him my real reason, I made up a quick excuse for my next question. "I was looking through some fanfiction the other day and I saw a name that I couldn't remember where came from. Do you know who Obito Uchiha is?"

This earned me a skeptical look. For a moment, I was afraid he knew that wasn't my real reason for asking. But how would that be possible? It wasn't, I told myself. Just paranoia sitting in. Why, though? It was just a dream, not something to get worked up about. And not something to get so paranoid about.

"You seriously don't remember who Obito Uchiha is?"

I knew he didn't mean to, but right then Corey made me feel stupid enough to make me glare. "Sorry, but I'm not as obsessed with Naruto as you are. That would be Tommy you're looking for. Or just a mirror." Okay, maybe he made me feel really stupid.

An apologetic smile spread across his face. "Sorry, Braelyn. I didn't mean to sound mean or anything by that. I just thought… You know what, never mind. Just meet me by my locker after this period. I'll give you the volume he's in."

"So he's in the manga?"

Corey nodded. "That's exactly right."

Before I could say anything back, Sarah tapped me on the shoulder. "Uh, Braelyn, if you want lunch, I think you should probably get in line."

My friend's words drew my gaze to the now practically gone line, a lunch lady already standing outside the door to close it. "Ah crap!" I jumped to my feet, hurrying off toward the line. "Thanks for taking so long to tell me," I told Sarah as I passed.

"Any time, friend!" she called as I sped away, and even if I couldn't see it, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Here you go."

Corey and I stood in the hall, pressed against the lockers to stay out of the stream of people hurrying to class. In my friend's hand was a book with Sasuke on the front, his curse mark in the second stage. He was missing his hand-like wings, but purple energy flared around him. I vaguely remembered reading the book. I remembered watching the anime better than the manga, just because the anime always stuck with me better than the books.

I took the Naruto book, the number at the bottom proclaiming it was volume 27. If I remembered correctly, it was the volume right before Shippuden started. I took it from Corey, finally looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me asking, why in the world do you have this in your locker?"

Instead of replying, Corey stepped aside and gestured into it. I gave him a strange look before peering into the locker. I felt my jaw drop when I saw it was filled with Naruto books, starting from one and going to fifty-three. I knew there were more, but he must not have bought them.

When I looked back at Corey, he smiled sheepishly at me. "I always want some on hand in case I want to read one of them or need to check on something for writing down my fanfictions."

I smiled. I'd read a couple of Corey's fanfictions, but he tended to start and stop them too much. Or he'd get another idea that completely engulfed him to the point he couldn't focus on any other fanfiction. Before he typed anything, though, he'd write it down on paper at school when he was bored. I for one couldn't see how people could write fanfictions, but I loved reading them when I had nothing better to do. Sometimes I would just lie around at night and read them before I drifted into sleep.

Instead of remarking on his love for fanfiction, I simply thanked him for lending me the manga before hurrying to class. I kept the manga tucked firmly under my arm, wondering if this would answer any of the questions I had involving everything that had suddenly started since that morning.

Sadly I didn't get to read it until after school. I'd been too busy at school to get it in. I wasn't exactly the best of students, but I always wanted to try my best. I think I was an average student with only one C, and that was only because of some missing work and a test I screwed up in History. But it was because of this I focused instead of reading the book. That, and I didn't want my teachers to take it from me.

So instead of heading straight home like I wanted to right then, I called my mom to see if it was okay if I went straight to the park instead of coming home after school. When she, being the awesome mom she was, okayed it, I got onto my bus and began reading the manga. I wasn't entirely sure where the mention of Obito started, so I began at the beginning. I was only two chapters in when we stopped at the middle school, during which time Tommy got on board.

"Hey there, Braelyn." Tommy dropped down into the seat beside me. Seeing the book in my hand, he asked, "So, what are you reading?"

I flipped the cover so he could see the picture of Sasuke. "Ah. You're reading that one. I thought it was pretty good, but I liked the ones with Sasuke's past better."

I smiled and nodded, remembering that Tommy had been the one to loan that volume to me. "Corey leant me this one. There was something I wanted to read."

I couldn't read after that, too occupied talking to Tommy. I told him about my plan about going to the park, and I asked him to convince our youngest sister, Lindsey, to not try and follow me. I also gave him my backpack to take with him into our house. I loved Tommy right then with how willing he was to do it.

When we got to our house, my brother had a bit of trouble keeping Lindsey from following me. She had black hair instead of dark brown hair like Tommy and me. Our oldest brother also had black hair, but that was it. Lindsey had hazel eyes that jumped between brown and green often, and she tended to wear pink and blue, such as she was that day.

When he got that settled, though, I began to walk to the park. School was just ending and it was a Thursday, so I doubted that too many kids would be there. Luckily I was right and there were just a few kids. They were off with their older siblings or parents, shrieking at them until they did as they wanted. A few of the benches were occupied, but I managed to find one to sit at and read.

I was hit by a wave of déjà vu as I continued to read. I could have sworn that within two or three pages of the 239th chapter I was reading exactly as I'd seen in Mr. Reynolds' room. My eyes narrowed, and for a second I was seeing that again, feeling the wind rush past me, the strain of my muscles as I shot off the tree branches, the adrenaline pumping through me as I hurried to get to my destination.

For a moment I was trapped back then again, speeding through the forest, fear of being later fueling me to go faster. I had to hurry and get there or else I'd make him mad. Would my team believe me about the old lady? These thoughts fueling me, I flung myself off the branch, slamming painfully against the ground. A shadow fell over me, and I began to look up, my heart pounding painfully hard in my chest when I-

"Hey there, sweetheart."

The voice jerked me out of the mental state I'd fallen into. Part of me expected it to be someone I really didn't want to deal with and would have to physically get away from me, but who I saw before me as I lifted my head surprised me so much more.

Standing before me was a young man with blood red hair that if I didn't know any better I'd say was died, startling blue eyes, and a cocky grin on his face. He wore a white shirt under a green jacket, the collar flipped up, the sleeves pulled up slightly with white sleeves peaking out, blue jeans, and sneakers. He would have passed for a normal young man if not for the fact that I knew him.

"Nice to see you know how to research, sweetie."

I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

The man before me smiled, sitting down beside me. "Nice to see you too, sweetheart. I thought you'd like me to explain everything that's going on."

I have no clue how, but one of the men from my dreams was sitting beside me. I couldn't figure out how, but Kado had suddenly appeared.


	3. Sorry!

Okay, well, how many of you have read the latest chapter of Naruto? Were you all sad? I was. Why? It completely ruined this story.

Now, maybe that just means I should have been updating faster so that it didn't affect me so much because I was too deep into the story. Really, though, it just puts a block in it's path. I'm sorry to those of you who enjoyed this, but this story is probably being stopped because of the new development relating to the main male character.

Now, I may be jumping forward too fast. Maybe there will be some great explanation so this may continue. Until then, though, no more Final Wish.

**BUT** there is still the possibility for the Hosuto's promise to carry on to another story. Don't remember what I'm talking about? Glance at chapter one for a possible review. Not too much is known about it, but it's basically what made this story possible. It is very easy to take this on to someone else. It's doubtful, though, that Braelyn will be used because I have Braelyn x Obito too strong in my mind.

Though if you send me in a list of some other characters you've loved that had died (preferably not over 20, but if so, I'm just going to have a bit of fun if I choose them) that I may give their own little Final Wish story.

And another question. Would you guys like me to tell you what the Hosuto promise is? If I do, then it opens a challenge for anyone to do. It will spoil it partially, though. If one person alone would like to know it and possibly take on the challenge and others don't, I can easily contact them and tell them.

So, there's the things I wanted to say. Your thoughts will help greatly with this.

_**PLEASE PM ME ANY ANSWERS TO THIS!**_


End file.
